In my eyes
by Diamond-Wind
Summary: Seifer and Fujin live together. but can Fujin see the beauty in herself, and can Seifer help?


It was a quiet evening at Fisherman's Horizon. The sun was bright, and the sea breeze was just right. The dock, right now, would be a nice place to watch the sunset.  
  
Fujin sat alone on the dock admiring the sunset. After the whole incident she wasn't allowed back into garden. So most of the time she spent her days at Fisherman's Horizon dock looking out to sea.  
  
You're my peace of mind  
  
In this crazy world  
  
You're everything I've tried to find  
  
Your love is a pearl  
  
You're my Mona Lisa, you're my rainbow skies  
  
And my only prayer is that you realize  
  
You'll always be beautiful in my eyes  
  
She lived in a small house most of the time alone. Usually Seifer would live there, but he went out on the sea fishing, and hasn't been seen for about two weeks.  
  
Maybe he wouldn't return? He probably hated her, or though of her as ugly.  
  
Those kinds of thoughts always flooded in her head.  
  
The sun set on the horizon now, and the sky fluttered with may colors. Pink, orange, and red were to name a few.  
  
The world will turn  
  
And the seasons will change  
  
And all the lessons we will learn  
  
Will be beautiful and strange  
  
We'll have our fill of tears, our share of sighs  
  
My only prayer is that you realize  
  
You'll always be beautiful in my eyes  
  
Sometimes when she waited on the dock, he would return.  
  
Footsteps were heard on the dock, so Fujin turned around, and on the dock now was a mother, and her small daughter.  
  
The little girl tugged on her mothers skirt, and whispered, "Mommy that girl looks like the evil chicken on Hamtaro. The chicken had a eye patch too."  
  
A Chicken! She was being compared to a chicken.  
  
She looked back out to sea.  
  
'I am not beautiful. I probably look like that chicken from that cartoon,' she thought, and leaned against one of the docks many polls.  
  
Suddenly she took off her eyepatch, and stuffed it into her pocket. With all her might she tried to focus her bad eye.  
  
The doctor said one day she would be able to see out of it, and as that may be, she waited, and waited.  
  
Since she never found herself beautiful, she might as well not wear the eyepatch. She wouldn't care if people see her bad eye, and just how ugly it was.  
  
She put her knees together, and rested her head, and arms upon them.  
  
You will always be - beautiful in my eyes  
  
And the passing years will show  
  
That you will always grow ever more beautiful in my eyes.  
  
Suddenly she heard more footsteps on the dock. She didn't turn around this time. Basically she could care less on who it was.  
  
"Hey Fu," a familiar voice said from behind.  
  
She wave a quick wave, and put her arm back.  
  
She didn't care about what the people said, but she did have much respect for him. She was after all one of his posse back in the good ol' days. She didn't want him to see her ugly eye.  
  
He walked over to her, and knelt down. "What, I don't get a hello anymore," he questioned. He looked at her hair, and noticed that the string to her eye patch wasn't on it.  
  
She didn't give any response. Was she tired? Was she sad? Was she mad?  
  
He tried to put her over the edge, and questioned,"You don't have your eye patch on. Can I see your eye?"  
  
She shook her head 'no'.  
  
There are lines upon my face  
  
From a lifetime of smiles  
  
When the time comes to embrace  
  
For one long last while  
  
We can laugh about, how time really flies  
  
We won't say goodbye 'cause true love never dies  
  
You'll always be beautiful in my eyes  
  
Seifer tried to lift her arm in hope of getting her to lift her face, but sadly it did not avail.  
  
"Why are you being a bitch Fujin. I don't know whats wrong, but you shouldn't be mad at me. I was doing a job, for that long, if thats what your mad about," he yelled.  
  
She suddenly lifted her head, and Seifer was shocked. He saw her eye for the first time since it was injuried. It was covered in dry blood, and shut closed. Also her eyes were filled with tears.  
  
"Sorry Fu," he said, and put a arm around her.  
  
She shrugged it off of herself, and sat with her legs hanging off the dock, and leaning against the poll.  
  
"I didn't-"  
  
"DON'T," she shouted out. She rested her elbow on her thigh, and her bad eye on the palm of her hand. She closed the other eye.  
  
"Come on Fu lets go home," he said. He tapped her on the shoulder, and began to walk off. When he felt no precence behind him, he turned around, and saw her sitting down still.  
  
He went back over to her, and grabbed her hand, dragging her to stand up.  
  
She did, and they both walked back to the house together.  
  
You will always be - beautiful in my eyes  
  
And the passing years will show  
  
That you will always grow ever more beautiful in my eyes  
  
The passing years will show  
  
That you will always grow ever more beautiful in my eyes.  
  
Later that night, around 10:00 Fujin was found in the livingroom, on the couch reading a book. It seemed to be in another language.  
  
Seifer came into the livingroom, in a pair of pajama pants, and towel around his neck. He took a seat on the couch, and looked at the book Fujin was reading.  
  
But the first he noticed about her was that she had her eye patch back on.  
  
Seifer thought she was acting strange ever since he got back, and he wanted to know why. But, he wouldn't ask her directly, though.  
  
Seifer had changed since the soreress war. He was more respectful to Fujin, and not bossy. He was also kicked out of Garden.  
  
"You like that book I gave you," he questioned her.  
  
She nodded, and finished reading the page. She sat closer to Seifer, and showed him the page she was on.  
  
"This is about my people long time ago. They live deep in the forests, and survived by hunting. Our skin is so light because we travel at night, and slept during the day hours." She shut the book, and rubbed her eye.  
  
"Why don't you sleep now," he told her.  
  
"My eye is a little blury now, so I hope it will focus," she said suddenly. 


End file.
